The Adventures Of Eternal Enigma
by Darach Naver
Summary: Eternal Enigma is a very mysterious and hard working pony that has decided to move to Ponyville for a new course in life. But he is not prepared for all the adventures that he is about to experience
1. Chapter 1: From The Ground Up

The Adventures Of Eternal Enigma

Chapter 1: From The Ground Up

I have been walking around for hours; I was at a point in where suicide was the only option to be set free from this madness going on in my head. But I have finally made it; I have finally made it into this curious looking town called Ponyville.

Oh, where are my manners; I forgot to introduce myself… My name is Eternal Enigma. I know my name is kind of weird but bare with me. I got a cutie mark, which looks like a 2 hands trying to control a sudden burst of concentrated energy. You may think that all of this is weird and it is. But I shall tell you my story on how I got my name and how I got my cutie mark.

So there I was standing on top of the hillside and looking around Ponyville, If only I knew what was going to be in store for me this time. You see, I was born in Fillydelphia and I never got a chance to actually enjoy the rural lifestyle. I moved here just to get some peace and quiet and maybe a decent job, or by chance I can meet a nice girl.

All these thoughts scramble around my head like an east wind front meeting a west wind front. As I walk down to Ponyville, I see this mare with these big purple shades covering her eyes and stylish blue hair walking with this grey pony with a viola on her back.

I continued on to my new cottage on which I just bought a few days ago at the housing and business store in Canterlot. "So, this is Ponyville" I say to myself as I look at all these vivid trees and colourful houses. I was such in awe that I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, Sorry" I say to the pony that I bumped into. "No…it's ok…" The pony said. The pony that I bumped into was a girl, and she had this long pink hair and this beautiful blue eyes. I actually fell in trance as I gazed upon her eyes. "ummm… ok…I should go now…" the enigmatic pony said shyly as she walked away.

I'd hate to see her leave, but I really have to get my house fixed up before sunset. "I'll just catch up with her later" I thought to myself. She was so entrancing, it's a shame I didn't get her name though. After a good 3 minutes of walking, I reached my new cottage and I went inside. I see that my new bed was already set up, I was really tired from all that walking, so I'll just go to sleep for now and explore Ponyville tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fresh Start

Chapter 2: A Fresh Start

It was finally morning; I woke up pretty early, just to watch the sun rise on this beautiful day. I even saw some pegasi clearing the sky of clouds. I walked outside of my new house and there was this beautiful sound surrounding the air. It sounded like a violin or something, which kind of made me slightly depressed.

My life hasn't been going so well lately; I have been through a lot back in Fillydelphia. Back in Fillydelphia, I have done numerous amounts of things that I come to regret to this day. I have been in fights, I was stealing from stores and I was constantly running away from the law. But it all ended when this mysterious mare approached me.

I was at my old apartment and I heard a knock at the door. I was very agitated on who it was, it might've been the police or maybe even some of the guys that I stole from. I prepared myself for what was to come. I opened the door and it was only a mare unicorn. She looked very familiar though, I don't remember the reason on why she came to my apartment or how she found it, but all I know is this, this mare was a worst pony than me.

She persuaded me on letting her in by telling me she has nowhere else to go. I casually let her in and I told her that I'd fixed up my extra room for her quickly. I moved stacks of mail and old newspaper so she can sleep on the bed. Just before I stepped out of the room, I got radiated with a burst of concentrated energy. I was in so much pain at that moment; I noticed that it was coming from that mare.

I couldn't do anything, I though I was going to die. Until, she just stopped her magic and took off with all my bits and gems. I lay there on the floor and I see one of the newspaper columns saying, "Caution: A Unicorn has been subjecting ponies to near-death and trauma". That was when all these things in my head came up. My mind was never the same ever again. I stopped stealing and fighting from that day onwards. I apologized to all those who I have fought and stole from.

I tried to look for a better place to live. So that's why I moved here in Ponyville. I heard from a good friend of mine that this place could cure any depression. That claim has yet to be verified though. I try to remain positive and optimistic, but it never ends well. So now, I walk around the plaza at Ponyville and there was this very beautiful scent. "Cupcakes? Muffins?" I though to myself as I ran towards that aroma.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sun Rises

Chapter 3: The Sun Rises

As I follow the arousing aroma, I see myself standing before this colorful building. I looked at the sign and it read "Sugarcube Corner". I walked inside slowly and it was empty, from where I was standing all I can hear were crying. "It's just in my head," I thought to myself, as I grow fearful of this place. But I cannot walk away now, for I want to buy some muffins.

I walk to the counter slowly and I rang the bell. I waited patiently for a couple of minutes, there were no response. I was getting freaked out and my paranoia was quickly growing, the wails and crying just grew louder. I hate being alone in any place after that incident; I can't bear the feeling of being alone in a public place and that wailing… that horrible wailing. I quickly galloped away due to my impending fear.

I tried to catch my breath and I somehow managed to end up in this spa. I went inside the spa and I looked around. There were 2 very appealing mares that came up to me and assisted me on my way in. They showed me the prices of the different types of therapies. I chose to go to the hot spring and just relax for a couple of minutes. My black mane with red streaks was getting dirty anyway.

I went to the hot springs and I relaxed for a while. I was trying to think of a plan of trying to force away my paranoia and past away from my life and my head. I don't want to be depressed, I want to be happy, I want to correct my wrong ways and most of all; I want to live a life that I could've had all along.


End file.
